


Orca versus Jaws

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, It's just because he's a tsundere LMAO. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rin kept saying no but it's not non or dub-con., Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Makoto… w-wh-what if someone’s coming?” sobbed Rin against the locker while Makoto knelt behind him. “U-usually Nitori or Momo would look for me—ah!” Rin sobbed harder and yelped, making another loud noises when Makoto’s lips and tongue was against him. “H-hey! Makoto! W-what do you think you’re doing—don’t! No! Aaaah…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orca versus Jaws

The sun had fully set when Rin was the last person by Samezuka indoor poor. He panted by the corner of the pool, regaining steadier breath as he brushed his hair away from his eyes by fingers.

That evening, Samezuka and Iwatobi had another joined practice. Now that everyone had left, Rin had the whole pool for himself. He wanted to do at least five more laps, but exhaustion had caught up to him, so he hoisted himself out of the pool to the locker room.

Rin wondered what made Captain Mikoshiba so strong in stamina… maybe he had to ask the former captain very soon, because Rin couldn’t be less of a captain than Captain Mikoshiba was. Staring down at his wet feet and drops of waters that fell from his locks, Rin took a long sigh.

Then he heard a sound of step by the corridor.

Rin was halfway expecting Nitori to come running at him, saying, ‘Matsuoka-senpai! Matsuoka-senpai!’ But maybe it could be Momo, the little brother of Captain Mikoshiba, who was indeed amazing at backstroke. If only he wasn’t such a emotional kid…

Rin waited, but the sound of those steps was heavy and slow. Definitely not Nitori who was smaller than Rin. But Momo wouldn’t walk so calmly like that, so who’s in the world…?

“Rin?”

Rin turned around and hated himself for gasping when he saw Makoto by the locker room’s door. Rin might be just imagining it, but Makoto looked… bigger, and somehow scarier, when he stood alone by the empty locker room, with no giggling Nagisa, loud Rei, or pouting Haru around him. It was as if Rin forgot how big Makoto was. He was still in his school uniform and his backpack was on his back, so what was Makoto doing here?

Rin noticed Makoto wasn’t smiling. He looked straight at Rin and Rin instinctively stepped backward until his bottom hit the locker behind him. “Makoto? What are you doing here?” Rin was very sure he had locked the pool door… or maybe he hadn’t?

Makoto suddenly made a little, guilty smile, “Ah, I’m sorry, I left my wallet here.”

The smile caught Rin off guard. His felt suddenly felt light again, “Oh! Okay. Go take it, then.”

Makoto chuckled and walked to the locker he used just this evening. It was already dark outside and Rin laughed, annoyed at himself as he heard Makoto walked behind him.

“You surprised me, Makoto. I thought you were going to challenge me for race or something, as captain to captain,” Rin joked and laughed at his own lame joke. “But there’s no way that would happen, right? I mean, you’re no Haru…”

Rin put his towel on his head and started to dry his hair. He wanted to have dinner soon because the training tired him out. Makoto said, “Ah! I found my wallet” somewhere behind him and Rin chuckled.

Rin was still drying his hair when Makoto came to him, smiling down at Rin who just raised his eyebrows at him.

“Thank you, Rin.”

Shrugging, Rin sighed, “Please don’t forget your wallet again. You won’t be able to take train to go home if you don’t have money.”

Makoto made an awkward chuckle, stroking his nape as he did. He then looked at Rin and suddenly placed his surprisingly big and warm hand upon Rin’s head.

“Rin, if you don’t dry your hair properly, you can get sick,” he said, patting and stroking Rin’s hair through the towel.

Rin scowled at Makoto, “I can do it myself, you know! Geez!”

Makoto still hadn’t stop. He still had his long, strong fingers on Rin’s hair and Rin raised his hand to stop Makoto.

“Makoto, stop it—“ he looked up to Makoto who suddenly caught Rin’s raised right hand by the wrist. “Eh?”

Makoto chuckled, but then his smile disappeared. Still holding Rin’s right wrist, he just stared at Rin and Rin gulped, feeling his stomach did some sort of cartwheel just above his hips.

“Uh… Makoto?” Rin tried to shake his wrist away from Makoto’s firm grasp, but he was so strong that Rin could hardly move his arm. “Hey, Makoto! Can you please let go of my hand? What is happening to you?”

Makoto jerked Rin’s wrist towards him and the captain of Iwatobi kissed the Samezuka’s confused, blushing captain.

Rin was thoroughly shocked for at least solid five seconds. Makoto’s mouth was warm and wet. It tasted a little like the pool. Then he tried to push Makoto away by leaning his back on the locker and started to struggle, muffling into Makoto’s mouth and lips, “Mmmfff! Mako—ngh! Mmmmn—Makoto!”

Panting loudly, Rin looked up at Makoto who just calmly licked his lower lip, with Rin’s wrist still in his hand. “I’m sorry, Rin. I just can’t hold it anymore.”

Rin breathed hitched and his voice was an octave higher when he replied, stuttering, “H-hold what?”

And Makoto kissed him again; strong and warm, and slightly damp against him, but mostly warm and so close and his tongue was suddenly inside Rin’s mouth, messing with Rin’s tongue, and Rin couldn’t breathe, and the whole thing felt so damn good that when Makoto pulled back, Rin was weak in the knees.

He trembled and Makoto supported him by placing his hands on Rin’s forearm and hips. “Are you okay, Rin?” he asked.

Rin groaned, “W-wh-what do you mean by ‘okay’? Makotooo! Why did you kiss me? What’s the meaning…?” Rin couldn’t from another word. His face was hot, he could still taste Makoto on his tongue, he was shaking—and not from the cold—and his knees almost gave up on him.

“Eh?” Makoto looked genuinely confused. “It’s because I like you, Rin.”

Rin could feel tears prickling by his eyes and somehow he felt like a girl whose first kiss just got stolen by a very naughty boy. But Makoto couldn’t be naughty, right? Rin just muttered, “S-s-stupid Makoto… w-why are you touching me like that…?”

Makoto raised his eyebrows and suddenly touched the front of Rin’s crotch, “Like this?”

Rin gasped and yelped. He was hard. How could he be hard from just kissing? Rin could felt himself got even harder as Makoto’s strong, forceful fingers kneaded his hardness through the fabric of his swimming pants. “W-w-wh-wh-what are you doing? Makoto! Ah! Don’t—what are your fingers do—Makoto! Nh! Makotooo…”

Before Rin knew it, Makoto had massaged him that Rin knew he had grown into his full length. Rin didn’t know since when his breath got ragged, but Makoto held him in place by the locker with one of his hands on Rin’s hips and the other stroking Rin’s leaking hardness.

“Rin, do you feel good?” asked Makoto, casually looking down at Rin like he was just asking whether his club could join Samezuka’s practice. Rin wanted to cry because he felt so hot and fuzzy. It was a crime for Makoto to looked so innocent while he was giving Rin hand job in the locker room like this.

“S-s-stu-stupid…” panted Rin, trying to push Makoto’s two hands away from him, but Makoto was too strong and Rin was too weak—and aroused. “Stupid… nh—ah! Makoto…! Ah… w-what do you think—nh! Ah! Not there… don’t touch over there—ahhh!”

Rin didn’t move his legs because he was scared he would fall right away to the floor, but he did flailed his arms pathetically, trying to push Makoto away by placing his palm on Makoto’s chest. Makoto felt warm through his uniform and before Rin knew it, he was burying his face to the crook between Makoto’s neck and shoulders, panting and mumbling helplessly there (“Makoto! Stop… don’t! Ah! It felt weird—n-n-no! No! Ah! Makoto!”)

Makoto hummed to Rin’s hair, still holding Rin in place as his fingers teased Rin’s throbbing, painful hardness. “Hmmm? What is it, Rin? You feel good, right? You’re rock hard down here, Rin…”

Rin yelped when Makoto gave him a good squeeze and Rin had never been so embarrassed. Now Rin simply couldn’t stop making weird noises while Makoto made him feel so good that Rin sobbed into Makoto’s shoulder. “Don’t—Makoto! No… I might—nh… ah… Makoto… ah!” Rin knew he teared up, but he couldn’t stop it, “Makoto… please stop… s-something is coming…”

To that, Makoto hummed into his ear, making Rin shivered from head to toe, “It’s okay, Rin. You can let it out. Here, lean to me.”

But Rin resisted, his fingers clutching against Makoto’s uniform as he cried, “Nooo! Don’t—I don’t wanna… no! Ah! My swimming pants are going to get dirty—nh! Ah! Makoto… no… please… stop moving your hand—aaahhh!!!” And Rin came so hard, so helplessly that he flailed forward towards Makoto, who caught him by two arms with such ease.

Makoto stroked Rin’s naked back and hummed in a singing-like way, “That’s good, Rin. You came. It must feel good, right? Do you want to feel even better?”

Rin’s mind felt foggy and hazy after coming. He looked Makoto through half-lidded eyes and nodded against his will.

*)*

Rin was leaning against his locker once again, face against the cold iron door, but his head felt like magma. Makoto was behind him and spreading Rin’s ass apart, making the red-haired swimmer wanted to cry again.

“M-Makoto! You don’t really have to do that, do you???” Rin protested.

Makoto had roll down Rin’s come-stained pants. He also took off his uniform blazer next to his backpack and had rolled the white uniform shirt to the elbows. He chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Rin’s back, nape, and then head. Rin felt Makoto’s tie against his butt cheeks and back and he felt like coming just from such sensation.

“Makoto… w-wh-what if someone’s coming?” sobbed Rin against the locker while Makoto knelt behind him. “U-usually Nitori or Momo would look for me—ah!” Rin sobbed harder and yelped, making another loud noises when Makoto’s lips and tongue was against his hole. “H-hey! Makoto! W-what do you think you’re doing—don’t! No! Aaaah…”

Rin buried his face to the locker, pleasure and embarrassment mixed so intensely inside him. Not only that, the thought of having his juniors walked up on him being licked in the asshole by Iwatobi’s captain…

It didn’t help that Makoto was ruthless. Rin might be just imagining it, but Makoto’s tongue was big and also strong. Rin didn’t want to think what happened if Makoto started to think that his tongue wasn’t enough. As if Makoto could read Rin’s mind, he stood up once again and started to insert his finger (is it index finger? Middle? Rin couldn’t think because he sobbed against the locker once again) into Rin’s saliva-coated hole.

This time, Rin could feel his legs trembling as Makoto’s long, big finger stirred his inside, rubbing all over the place. “Makotooo…” pleaded Rin, hand trying to find Makoto’s arm. One of Makoto’s hands was on Rin’s hips once again while Rin panted, drooled by the locker. “N-no! Don’t… ahhhh… your finger felt—nh! Aaaah…”

Makoto made a delighted chuckled and thrust his finger deeper. Rin suddenly arched his back when he realized Makoto touched something inside him—something that made Rin finally lost all the strength on his legs. He wobbled forward, only to be caught by Makoto a moment letter.

Now Rin leaned with his back against Makoto, panting and crying as he tried to look at Makoto, “Nh… ah… Makoto… is… it’s… n-no good… if you do that again…” Makoto moved his finger inside Rin and Rin yelped again, “Ahhh! No! Don’t! If you… if you… ah… do that… I’m going to come again…”

Makoto chuckled and kissed Rin’s lips. He then mumbled against Rin lower lip, “Hmmm, then I suppose I better do you before you come again, Rin.”

“W-what?” Rin was suddenly very aware to Makoto’s hand by his hips. Makoto stretched his arm and held Rin’s hips using his whole arm against him as he withdrew his finger. “N-no! I mean—no! Makoto—w-wait! Ah!”

Rin was panicking, but also beyond excited when he heard the sound of Makoto undoing his belt—and to finally feel Makoto’s large erection against his butt cheeks. Rin shuddered and trembled, arching his back whenever Makoto slid his hardness between Rin’s cheeks, “Makoto… ah… y-you’re kind of… b-big… ahhh… nh… s-stop teasing me, Makoto! Nh… Makoto…”

Makoto chuckled, holding Rin against him with one arm by around Rin’s waist and the other hand stroking Rin’s somehow hardened nipple.

“Makoto…” Rin was practically begging by now. Makoto chuckled again, he kissed Rin’s ear, sucking and licking it from behind as he entered Rin.

Rin’s babbling noise was so very embarrassing to hear. He cried when Makoto slowly entering, big and hard and stretching his hole apart. Rin leaned back to Makoto, grabbing and clutching Makoto’s arm and uniform as he sobbed because it felt so damn full and good.

“You okay, Rin?” breathed Makoto when he stopped moving against Rin’s ear.

“Nh…” nodded Rin, who couldn’t wait for Makoto to move. He swayed his hips a little and Makoto chuckled, taking the hint.

The first slam Makoto did against him made Rin cried so loud he instinctively cover his mouth after he did. “Ahhh! Makoto! No—t-that was so hard—ah… nh… ahhh!” But Makoto didn’t stop. If anything, he started to thrust even harder and faster to Rin’s weeping and panting.

Rin was sweating and messy, yet he never felt so good and full as Makoto did him from behind. Rin closed his eyes momentarily and thought about Makoto he just saw this evening by the pool—that wide back, those slender hips, the strong arms… how the hell Rin didn’t think Makoto was sexy as fuck?

Rin suddenly yelped that Makoto stopped. Makoto’s dick inside him had touched the spot that his finger touched back then and Rin whimpered, “N-no… Makoto… d-don’t rub with y-your… there… n-not there…”

Makoto only chuckled, “It will be okay, Rin” and pumping into Rin again, rubbing on the same spot again and again. Rin cried, not even bothered to hold back his voice now. He moaned as loud as possible, unable to contain all the excitement and desire inside him.

Sobbing, Rin turned his head back at Makoto, “Uuuuh… M-Makoto… y-you stupid… if you… ah! If you… keep doing it… I-I’m going t-to… ah! Haaa… I’m going t-to come…”

Makoto licked Rin’s ear, “Then come, Rin. Just come.”

“B-but—ah!” Rin looked down at Makoto’s arm by his waist and also his own throbbing erection. Of course Rin wanted to come, but as much as he wanted to, he didn’t want to stop feeling Makoto stroking against his inside, on that very spot that made Rin felt like Makoto had boil every single part of his body.

Makoto suddenly thrust faster, holding Rin’s hips by two hands. Rin cried again and suddenly realized that Makoto was determined to make him come.

“N-no! Makoto… p-please...” begged Rin. “Makoto… I—don’t! I…” _I want us to fuck longer._

Another rub to Rin’s prostate and Rin came all over the place, arching his back against Makoto’s sweat-covered uniform. Rin was sure he would fell if only Makoto wasn’t holding him. He shivered and panted, high from orgasm, while Makoto was still rock hard inside him.

“M-M-Makoto…” stuttered Rin.

Makoto suddenly moved again, his cock brushing Rin’s spot again.

“A-aaahhh!!! W-w-what are you doing?” Rin truly tried to kick and push Makoto now. “Wh-why… Makoto! No! No! Ah! No! Please don’t! Makotooo! I just came—I can’t! Ah! Makotooo…” Rin cried once again, confined helplessly by Makoto’s strong hands and hold.

His face was so hot, his hips had no power, and Makoto was still moving, thrusting into him, making Rin lost his mind. He screamed when Makoto not only rubbed but also slammed against his spot. Makoto’s ragged, uneven breath by Rin’s ear let Rin knew that Makoto was close.

So Rin gritted his teeth and tried to hold back as long as possible while Makoto moving, shaking him from behind. Rin suddenly jerked, his arms flailing backwards to hold Makoto’s shoulders.

“M-Makoto… I can’t… I’m gonna… I’m going to come—I can’t—Makoto…” gasped Rin breathlessly. Makoto leaned forward, kissed Rin while still thrusting wildly, and both of them came so hard Rin thought they were going to fall to the ground together.

Panting loudly into Makoto’s mouth, Rin felt tears escaping his eyes as he came for the third time that night, legs so weak and head so dizzy Rin didn’t know whether he could even return to his bedroom after this.

Makoto ejaculated inside, filling Rin with warm, thick semen. Rin slowly pulled back from the kiss, a string of spit hanging between his mouth and Makoto’s.

Rin vaguely thought about his lack stamina for swimming and suddenly realized there was harsher stamina needed to do things like coming three consecutive times.

*)*

Makoto carried Rin princess-style to the shower, where he apologized as he cleaned Rin up. When they were both warm and clean, Rin insisted that he could walk on his own. Now, Makoto and him was by the locker again, wearing new clean clothes in silence.

Rin glanced at Makoto as he wore his shirt. Makoto was already looking at him, his smile wasn’t so innocence, and somehow Rin knew that Makoto left his wallet on purpose.

Rin sighed to Makoto’s cocky, all-knowing smile.

They both opened their mouths and talked at the same time.

“We should do this again, _Captain_.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know you're kind of (or very) twisted when you read an article of how an orca or killer whale attacked shark from BBC Wildlife Magazine article and all you think was...
> 
> "You know what, I should write MakoRin hardcore sex."
> 
> (That's me. That's what happened, LMAO.)
> 
> [Here's the link to the article if you want to read it.](http://www.discoverwildlife.com/animals/great-white-shark-versus-orca) If you don't, it's basically an orca banging itself into a shark after following it slowly, which showed that the orca planned the hunt. The shark was shocked, got upside down, and went into a trance. (Shark will go dizzy if they are upside down.) Then the orca ate it like the carnivore it was.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
